Holy Shit the Cat Lady Has a Dragon
by Kitty.M.Smith
Summary: This isn't your average "Next Generation" story, I swear. It isn't cliche, it isn't idiotic, and I swear I'm trying to give you a damn good read. Son of Harry Potter gets into WHAT house? Who's the new headmaster? Why does everyone like this one more than the others? What the hell is gonna happen to make this interesting? You'll have to read to find out, no hints here people. XD


"Potter, Albus!"

The young boy gulped and walked forward, sitting his small self on the chair as McGonagall dropped the sorting hat atop his small head so he could not see a thing but the dark inside.

"Hmmm, bravery, much bravery...cautious and hard working...tries to play fair, yes yes..."

"Dear Lord not Hufflepuff...I'd rather eat an entire box of Bearnie Bot's vomit flavored beans..."

The hat seemed to smirk, "Many great wizards have come from Hufflepuff..."

"I don't care you ruddy old hat!" Albus whispered harshly.

"Alright, alright lets keep looking...Hmm..."

Many of the students, elder and just sorted, watched rather anxiously as Harry Potter's youngest son was being sorted. James was already in Gryffindor, so to be honest they expected him to end up there as well. All Potter's went to Gryffindor, the house almost every student wished to be in because of that.

"I'm sorry lad..." The Hat whispered. Albus's eyes widened in fear.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Albus wanted to break down in tears right then. The Hufflepuff table was roaring, the other tables just clapping in the utter shock as McGonagall, now head of Hogwarts itself since the death of both Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore, removed the hat from his head and shuffled him off to the Hufflepuff table where he sat, shoulders hunched, looking more than grumpy.

"Hufflepuff...bloody Hufflepuff...might as well have kicked me out." Albus grumbled as McGonagall got up to her seat at the head of the large table spanding the length of one wall of the dining hall.

A Prefect with long blond hair and brown eyes smiled sympathetically at him and patted his shoulder.

"It's alright, Albus. Not many think much of Hufflepuff, but you know what?"

Albus looked at her like a sad puppy. "What, Miss Prefect?"

"Angelica."

"Sorry, Angelica?"

"There is something pretty cool about being a Hufflepuff the last few years."

Albus raised an eyebrow, "What so cool about being a Hufflepuff now?"

Angelica grinned, "Head Mistress Bridgettah Walker." She pointed to a seat to the right of McGonagall where a woman probably in her mid twenties with very long honey blond hair and light skin sat. She seemed to be happy and had a chocolate pointed siamese cat on the arm of her chair. She was rather beautiful and Albus couldn't help but blush.

"She came here about...hmm..." Angelica stared at her hand, counting with her fingers for the longest time. "About five years ago when Neville Longbottom, the old Headmaster, quit to go do something studying with his wife on the properties of goblin saliva on growing mandrakes and fighting devils snare. McGonagall snatched her up from her runes studies- she's the Ancient Runes teacher you know- soon as she could. Never had a better time in Hufflepuff since."

Albus had listened intently the entire time, glancing at the young woman every now and then. Honestly he didn't feel so bad about Hufflepuff now. And when he thought about it, Neville Longbottom was a brilliant Herbologist, good friend of his father as well. He didn't know he'd been Headmaster though.

"...And now, I am proud to introduce head of Slytherin house, going on his 20th year in the position, Horace Slughorn!"

The old, bald, turky throated man stood and took a slight bow with a cough as the tables clapped. Albus suspected him to be at least 100, maybe more.

"Head of Ravenclaw, Henrietta Faldou!"

More clapping for the dark haired and eyed woman in her mid fifties, another person sitting down.

"Head of Hufflepuff, Bridgettah Walker!"

Bridgettah, or Britt as she preferred by both student and teacher alike according to Angelica, stood to far more applause than Slughorn and Faldou got. Albus then knew she must be a really wonderful Headmistress. But he had to be honest, he was more curious about the Gryiffindor head of house, as he or she's chair was empty.

"And last but not least, a new addition just this year, Katali-" MaGonagall stopped mid sentance and looked at the empty chair.

"Why, where is she?" McGongagall started looking around at the other teachers and headmasters, who all shrugged, except for Britt, who sat there petting the cat casually. Students began looking around curiously.

"Is the new Gryffindor headmistress a ghost perhaps?" Albus asked Angelica, who shook her head.

"No, no I don't think ghosts can be more than teachers. She just...isn't here." She blew her bangs out of her face and continued to look around.

"Britt, have you any idea where she is?" McGonagall asked the young woman, who nodded, saying in a voice audiable to the very back of the room, "She's running late Minerva."

"Ah well then, well then..." McGonagall began muttering to herself and looked at the tables of students, who quieted their whispering.

"Seeing as Headmistress Katalina Smith is running late, we'll just begin the feast n-"

"Oh hold your bleeding horses, Minerva, I'm here."

Everyone looked to see a figure in a red cloak, hood up, only two different colored eyes visable in the doorway of the Great Hall. She started walking forward, cloak dragging on the stone floor.

"Why the bloody hell is she wearing a cloak do you think?" Angelica whispered to Albus, who watched with innocent curiosity.

"I bet she has something to hide. My Dad said a lot of people who have something to hide wear cloaks, since you can't see what they may have hidden under there."

Angelica nodded in agreement, "Seems like it. I have a funny feeling about her."

Albus simply nodded as the woman walked to her place at the table, noding respectfully to teachers, shaking hands with McGonagall, and then taking a seat beside Britt.

"Sorry to the lot of you for being late. I had some trouble flying." Said the Headmistress.

McGonagall was about to explain, when a scream erupted from the Ravenclaw table. "A DRAGON! A DRAGON IS LOOKING AT US IN THE WINDOW! HE'S GOING TO KILL US! A DRAGON! AHHHH!" and then she fainted.

* * *

Y'ALL KNOW WHY IMMA DOIN THIS?! Because I love Harry Potter and SCREW HAVING TOO MANY STORIES TO WORK ON. I've wanted to do this for a looooonnngggg timeeeeee so yeah...I'm going to say that the character Bridgettah Walker belongs to my good friend TMNTdisneyfan2013, used with permission. :)

RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
